This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Shipping containers are containers used to ship and store cargo. Sometimes, the containers include door locking mechanisms to secure one or more doors of the containers. In such examples, the door locking mechanism commonly includes two bolts for securing the mechanism to the door(s). Sometimes, a tag, a seal, or a metal tie is used with the mechanism to discourage users from interfering with the mechanism. Commonly, the tag, the seal or the metal tie may be inserted through an opening in the mechanism to identify whether the doors have been opened. For example, a user may identify the doors of the containers may have been fraudulently and/or prematurely opened if the tag, the seal or the metal tie has been removed.